1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a portable electronic apparatus including an electronic paper as a display device for displaying characters and graphic forms (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-243521). The electronic paper is characterized by being able to maintain display content without a continued supply of power, thus contributing to power saving in a portable electronic apparatus.
However, compared to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an Organic Electro-Luminescence display (OELD), the electronic paper has drawbacks such as low response speed and difficulty in high definition display of color. Because of this, the above-discussed portable electronic apparatuses using the electronic paper as a display panel have not been suitable for appreciating or viewing images or moving pictures.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a portable electronic apparatus that can be used for a wider variety of purposes while achieving power saving.